Toda una princesa
by LittleDragonAmazon
Summary: Elsa tiene un regalo para Anna en el día mas especial de su vida. (Minific)


**Bueno aquí os dejo un minific de Frozen que ya tenía escrito desde hace una buena temporada y que tenía ganas de publicar. Las imágenes de la cabecera son dos fotos promocionales de la 4ª temporada de Once Upon A Time que creo que ilustran a la perfección la historia. Espero que os guste y que me dejéis alguna review con vuestra opinión.**

**Los personajes que parecen, así como la historia original, son propiedad de Disney.**

"_Buenos días Su Majestad, disculpe si la importuno pero ya son las 9, la hora a la que deseaba ser despertada"_

¿Las nueve? ¿Por qué tan temprano? Entonces se acordó de sopetón y una media sonrisa se formó en su cara.

-Muchas gracias Johann… Dime ¿Se ha despertado ya mi hermana?

"_Emm… esto…_ -le oyó farfullar a través del telefonillo_- Su Majestad, he tratado de despertarla varias veces, pero me temo que sigue dormida"_

La sonrisa de Elsa se ensanchó. Típico de Anna, quedarse dormida en un día como hoy.

-No pasa nada Johann, yo la despertaré. Muchas gracias otra vez.

"_Su Majestad…."_ Fue todo lo que Johann dijo como despedida antes de colgar.

Aun con la sonrisa en los labios, la muchacha se desperezó y miró por la ventana. Hacia un día precioso, el sol brillaba y solo unas pocas nubes adornaban el cielo. Luego dirigió la mirada hacia una esquina de su habitación, para constatar que el regalo de Anna seguía allí, y en perfecto estado. Una vez confirmado que todo estaba en su sitio, se pudo su ya típico vestido azul con un golpe de mano, se rehízo la trenza y salió a despertar a su hermana, que dormía en la habitación de enfrente. Se planteó si debía llamar primero a la puerta, pero conocía a su hermana lo suficiente como para saber que eso no la despertaría, así que entro de sopetón y la zarandeó con fuerza hasta que esta entreabrió los ojos.

-Mmmm… cinco minutos más, Elsa…-balbuceó su hermana antes de darse la vuelta para seguir durmiendo. La reina puso los ojos en blanco, despertar a su hermana siempre había sido un reto, y esta vez no iba a ser diferente.

-No hay cinco minutos que valgan, Anna. ¡Son ya las diez, y todavía te tienes que vestir y peinar!

-¿Vestir y peinar para qué?

Esa muchacha era imposible-¿¡Para tu boda, por ejemplo!?-le gritó zarandeándola de nuevo.

Por fin, Anna saltó de la cama de un brinco, con pelos de loca y una sonrisa radiante, que contagió a su hermana. Le dio un abrazo y se puso a corretear por la habitación como una niña pequeña. "_Pobre Kristoff, no sabe donde se mete" _pensó para sí. En los tres años que llevaba como reina había tenido que madurar mucho, pero su hermana no había cambiado un ápice, y parecía que al chico no le importaba el carácter curioso e infantil de su futura esposa. _"Supongo que esto sí que será amor verdadero"_ rió para sus adentros.

-Anda perezosa, vístete y arréglate un poco el pelo, que quiero enseñarte mi regalo.- le dijo, mientras salía de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Un cuarto de hora más tarde, su hermana salió de la habitación, más presentable y mas calmada.

-Bien, ahora quiero que cierres los ojos y que no los abras hasta que yo te diga ¡Y sin trampas, que nos conocemos!

Obediente, Anna cerró los ojos, y se dejó guiar por su hermana dentro de su habitación. Una vez colocada, le gritó con emoción:

-¡Ya puedes abrirlos!

Automáticamente los ojos de Anna se abrieron como platos y su boca formó una gran "O". Ante ella tenía un precioso vestido blanco, bordado con encajes que formaban copos de nieve. Una enredadera con flores rosas y moradas nacía de un lado del escote palabra de honor y se enredaba en torno a la cintura formando una especie de cinturón. Era precioso.

-¿Te gusta?- le pregunto Elsa con nerviosismo.

Anna era incapaz de reaccionar. Solo fue capaz de murmurar… -¿Es para mí?

-Pues claro, tonta- rió su hermana abrazándola-¿A quién si no voy a regalarle un vestido de novia? Por supuesto, lo he hecho a mano yo misma.-En realidad no había dado ni una sola puntada, lo había hecho con su magia, gracias a la cual había logrado hacer los delicados bordados.

Su hermana corrió a coger el vestido de la percha en la que estaba colgado y se lo puso por encima.- ¿Crees que a Kristoff le gustará?

-Estoy totalmente segura de ello. De todas formas… ¿Por qué no te lo pruebas?

Anna abrazó el vestido y sonriendo le dijo a su hermana – Solo si tú me ayudas.

Elsa le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Faltaba más, hermanita-Y con un movimiento de mano envolvió a su hermana en una tormenta de nieve. Cuando esta se disipo, Anna ya tenía el vestido puesto. Le sentaba como un guante, y estaba preciosa vestida de blanco. Le dio un abrazo y le susurró:

-Eres toda una princesa.

FIN


End file.
